


Rockabye

by Pengi



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Everett have some news to tell. Bad news.





	Rockabye

**Author's Note:**

> What can be more heartbreaking than meeting the right person at the wrong time?

Everett wasn't even sure if he should go back. The plane was waiting for him on the roof and T'Challa was awaiting him in Wakanda but Everett was too afraid to go.

He rarely cried. Once when his dad died, then when he signed up for the army and left papa alone, that one day when they lost the whole battalion in a blood bath, and now. Probably just the hormones, he tried to tell himself. But in truth he was mourning their relationship. T'Challa was the best thing that happened to him and now it's over. Will be over when he tells the news. 

His latest medical exam came with a surprise. 'It happens' doctor told him 'your body produced heightened level of hormones in an attempt to conceive and it managed to neutralize birth control pills. You know, like the last chance before the train leaves.' 

Just his fucking luck to get pregnant at his age. He wasn't ready for it in his twenties and thirties, and now it was both too late and too soon.

But it wasn't just him now. Everett had to start thinking about a new life that's growing inside. T'Challa will never welcome it. He'll have to raise the baby alone. Well, his papa did it and so will he. 

Even the thought that in a few months he will meet the most important person in his life didn't make the pain of loosing T'Challa any less.

He was seriously considering just sending T'Challa a message and be done with it, but he knew they both deserved better. If he was to destroy what little they managed to build he might as well do it face-to-face.

The whole flight to Wakanda he tried to think things over. To imagine a scenario where T'Challa will accept his pregnancy and they'll get married and live happily ever after. He couldn't.

T'Challa will never marry him. They might've grown old together as lovers, keeping their relationship out of sight but with the baby on the way the cat was out. He can't and won't hide his baby. And that meant he can't be with T'Challa.

***

"Everett! Finally you're home!"

"T'Challa, we need to talk. Please sit down."

"What happened? Did CIA give you trouble for wanting to leave?"

"No. My resignation in already signed. I need to tell you something about us," he gathered all his strength to utter this next words. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh, beloved, it's the most wonderful news!"

"T'Challa, no!" Everett interrupted him. This was even more painful than he thought. "I'm already three month pregnant. I believe you remember when out first time was."

Seeing the joy on T'Challa's face give way to confusion and pain was crushing.

"So who was it?"

"His name is Daniel Miller. We worked together in Berlin. Nothing serious, just went out a few times. Then the whole Barnes and bombing happened and you know the rest."

"Did you tell him?"

"He's undercover on a mission right now but I'll tell him when it's safe to make contact."

"Also a spy then."

"Yes. It's the reason why it never got further than casual. Work place romance is not for the likes of us."

"And now that you resigned this Daniel Miller get's you and the baby."

"The baby yes, if he chooses to be in their life, but not me. I can't... I won't."

"What does he look like?"

"Tall, handsome. Blue eyes. T'Challa, I know what you're thinking! I never would've let you pretend that the kid is yours when it's not!"

"It can be mine though. If I marry you the kid will be mine."

"You know you can't do that. King of Wakanda can't raise some bastard white child from an american lover!"

"I don't care. I'm the king and can do as I please! And you underestimate my people, they are different than the rest of the world."

"The world you decided to be a part of, T'Challa. You can't have a scandal like that right now. And I don't want to put my child through it. The publicity and scrutiny will follow them all their life."

"You made your choice then?"

"It's not a choice. It's the only thing I can do. Maybe if I weren't so far along..."

"Don't even think that! Do you want to have this baby?"

"I always liked kids, just never wanted to have my own. I wasn't ready. First there was the army, then work, always in danger. But now that I resigned I'll have time to raise a child. Thankfully CIA severance package is more than generous and I have a nice little house in Virginia."

"You can stay here."

"And be what? A constant reminder of the life we could've had together? No, it will be too painful. I will leave now and pray you find someone who makes you happy sooner rather than later."

"Even if I told you I love you?"

"I love you too. Probably always will. It's just a shit timing and stalemate situation. I'm so sorry our relationship has to end like this."

"Can't you still be a part of my life? I can make you our ambassador in the UN. Be an uncle to your kid."

"Don't tempt me. The last thing I want is to leave you but I must. You know I must."

Maybe in a few years they will meet, both happy with their lives and T'Challa will get to know his kid and be their uncle.

Or maybe they will meet still heart-broken and decide that both the child and Wakanda have grown strong enough to weather the storm. 

For now Everett placed the last kiss on his kings lips and walked out of his life with a Rockabye.


End file.
